


I Love You (Robot AU)

by Imaginary_Dwellings



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android, Angst, Hijack, Love, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Short, you decide ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Dwellings/pseuds/Imaginary_Dwellings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijack robot/android au. Jack is a highly advanced android discovered by the young engineer, Hiccup. Everything goes fine between them until they get into an argument one day and Jack ends up badly damaged. Will Hiccup be able to properly reboot the android and confess his love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You (Robot AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a while ago but I'm moving everything over from my tumblr to here so I'm sorry for any typos that are bound to be created from the move.

No- NO! This can’t be happening!

Hiccup kicked open the door of his workshop and scrambled in, carrying a semiconscious android on his back. He quickly pulled up a chair next to the computer and eased the android into it before diverting his attention to the computer. He fumbled through a mass of chords and wires desperately trying to find the right one. As he searched, the weary android raised its hand to graze Hiccup’s.

“Jack, please stop moving! You need to conserve your energy until I can reboot you!” Hiccup pleaded as he found the wire he was looking for and plugged it into the USB port on the back of Jack’s neck. Jack brought his hand up to touch the Hiccup’s cheek and gave a weak smile, motors and pistons stuttering with the slightest movement.  
“It’ll b-be o-k-kay,” Jack choked out with his stalling voice processor. Hiccup held the hand on his cheek in his own and smiled back, trying his hardest to hold back tears as he took a closer look at the damages. Jack’s left arm barely hung on to its shoulder by a couple wires, the synthetic skin on his cheek was torn and both his legs were bent in awkward angles and completely immobile… Jack was on the brink of shutting down and it was all Hiccup’s fault-

Jack saw the guilt flash through Hiccup’s eyes; he pulled the boy forward and kissed his forehead. “Hiccup,” Jack began, as the computer next to them hummed, preparing the reboot processor, “no matter w-what happens- I want y-you to know I-I-” Jack’s eyes went dim and slowly shut, his hand, still entangled with Hiccup’s, became limp. For an instant, panic seized Hiccup until he heard an electronic voice announce, 

Restoration at 1%

The panic subsided, but now guilt returned as Hiccup’s mind wandered back to the accident that put Jack in this situation. The young engineer abruptly rose to his feet and walked over to his workbench. He dug his hand into the disorganized mass of tools on the bench and pulled out exactly the ones he needed. Hiccup returned to the unconscious android and started repairing him. He welded the android’s arm back in place, sewed the synthetic skin, and rewired the broken legs, all in an effort to forget what had happened…it wasn’t working.

Restoration at 15%

Jack and Hiccup had gotten into an argument. Jack got jealous when Hiccup said he was going to go work on some software development with Astrid. Jack knew about the history between the two engineers and in his nervousness, tried to persuade Hiccup to cancel. Of course, Hiccup refused, trying to explain to Jack that there ass nothing going on, but things didn’t turn out to well. The ended up in a full-blown argument and in the heat of the moment, Hiccup ended up saying something he regretted- he reminded Jack of how different they were…what hope could a human and an android have of being together anyway…

Restoration at 37%

Jack was painfully aware of this issue, he had always tried to push it away whenever the notion reared its ugly head but hearing it come from Hiccup dealt a massive blow to him. Seeing the pain on Jack’s far nearly ripped Hiccup’s heart out. Before he could say anything worse the engineer grabbed his things and bolted out the door. With his mind reeling and his head pounding like it was about to explode, Hiccup neglected to notice that the traffic signal had changed as he went to cross the intersection. He walked out into the street just as a bus rounded the corner. Jack, immediately seeing the danger, ran for Hiccup as fast as his mechanical legs could carry him. At the last second, he managed to push Hiccup to safety. But he wasn’t fast enough to save himself…

Restoration at 56%

Hiccup could only watch in terror as the bus slammed into Jack, the sound of bending metal, snapping wires and horrified screams cut through the air. It wasn’t until after the screeching of the bus tires stopped did Hiccup realize that he was the one screaming. He stumbled to Jack, tears rolling down his face as he saw the damages. However, the android was more concerned with Hiccup rather than his own condition. Hiccup quickly grabbed Jack and hoisted him up on his back before running to his workshop.

Restoration at 74%

Hiccup set his tools down back on the workbench. All of Jack’s exterior damages were now repaired, now Hiccup only had to wait for the software to finish rebooting. However, while he waited, the engineer realized there could be a problem. 

When Hiccup found Jack, he was hidden in the back of a warehouse. The engineer discovered Jack by chance, and getting the android to actually startup was beyond a miracle. Jack ran on software and tech. that Hiccup didn’t even know existed. If it was a miracle getting him started the first time, what guaranteed that Hiccup could properly reboot him?

Hiccup put a hand on the computer desk to steady himself, drawing in a shuddering breath as another fear arose. Even if he managed to get Jack started who was to say his memories would be intact. Jack was highly advanced, capable of emotions and able to adapt to almost any situation. Most people assumed he was actually human before seeing the USB port. So if Jack was really that advanced, how could Hiccup possibly have the tech to reboot his emotion? Would Jack even be himself when he woke up? Or would he just be mindless drone?

All these fears and doubts spiraled around in Hiccup’s head. He just wanted Jack to be himself again. He wanted the android to wake up so he could apologize for the horrible things he said. He wanted to tell Jack that he loved him-

Restoration complete.

Hiccup slowly stepped in front of Jack, a few tears pricked his eyes as he waited for the android to wake up. He heard subtle clicks and buzzes come from inside Jack, and then finally, the android’s eyes opened with a flicker of blue light.


End file.
